


Fun And Games

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Felching, M/M, Minimal Preparation, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has fun with Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun And Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for fredbassett.

Ryan pulled the last cable tie tight, and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. Namely, one Stephen Hart, lying spread-eagled and restrained on the bed, and looking like a soldier’s wet dream.  
  
Stephen stared up him with eager eyes, his irises no more than a thin rim of blue around pupils blown wide with arousal. Then the cable ties flexed a little as Stephen tested them, and Ryan grinned down at him.  
  
“Having second thoughts, darling?”  
  
Stephen smiled back nonchalantly, although the effect was rather ruined by the flush on his cheeks, his fast breathing, and his hard, leaking cock jutting out from his body. “Not a chance.” Then he wriggled slightly as Ryan continued to look down at him. “Well, come on, then. Get on with it.”  
  
“And what makes you think you’re in any position to make demands, sweetie?”  
  
“Ryan…” Stephen’s voice took on a whining quality.  
  
Ryan chuckled. “Bit early to be begging, isn’t it? Patience is a virtue, you know.” Crawling on to the bed, he straddled Stephen’s waist, and bent down until his face was only inches from Stephen’s. “Safe word’s penguin,” he said softly, ignoring the expression on Stephen’s face that said his lover wouldn’t be using it any time soon. But this was one point on which Ryan refused to be moved. “Repeat it back to me.”  
  
“Penguin,” Stephen replied dismissively. “Come on, Ryan…”  
  
Ryan cut off his words by closing the remaining distance and kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Stephen’s mouth possessively, and biting down none too gently on his bottom lip. Stephen’s breathing had become even more erratic by the time he drew back, and Ryan could feel his lover’s hips shifting restlessly under his weight, Stephen’s cock occasionally brushing against his buttocks in a way that Ryan was fairly sure was deliberate.  
  
“None of that,” he said with mock-sternness, altering his own position to deny Stephen the opportunity to try any more tricks. Stephen whined again, but Ryan just grinned at him. “My rules, sweetie, you know that.”  
  
He bent to kiss Stephen again, but at the last moment switched his target from Stephen’s mouth to his throat, lapping at the hollow under Stephen’s jaw and then sucking on his pulse point until he was sure he would leave a mark that would be very difficult for Stephen to cover up.  
  
“There, now everyone can see who you belong to.”  
  
“You. I belong to you,” Stephen said instantly.  
  
“Well done. Although if you think sucking up is going to get you off any faster, then you’re sadly mistaken.”  
  
“Maybe you could do some sucking up of your own,” Stephen said hopefully, clearly willing to push his luck.  
  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Ryan replied, grinning evilly. “I have other plans for you.” He tweaked one of Stephen’s nipples as he spoke, and Stephen arched up into the touch with a sharp cry, following it up with a moan as Ryan bent again to lap at the abused flesh. Idly, he wondered if Stephen would be able to come just from having his nipples played with, they were that sensitive, and he filed the idea away for experimentation on another day.  
  
But as he’d told Stephen, tonight he had other plans. Although that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun first.  
  
Stephen twisted under him as Ryan continued to attend to his nipples, licking, sucking, and biting gently at first one and then the other, until they were both red and tender, and Stephen was practically whimpering from his touch. The soldier looked up to find Stephen had raised his head to look down at Ryan, and Ryan flashed him a brief smile before he turned his attention to finding the rest of the sensitive spots on Stephen’s torso.  
  
Kissing his way across the smooth skin of Stephen’s stomach, he felt shiver that occurred when he lavished attention on the ticklish spot to the left of Stephen’s belly button, and heard the groan that resulted from him drawing his nails lightly along the bottom of his lover’s ribcage. He knew Stephen was willing him to move lower, but Ryan took his time – it wasn’t often he got to appreciate his lover’s body in this way, and he was determined to take advantage of the opportunity.  
  
Nonetheless, he could feel the sudden trembling tension in Stephen’s muscles as Ryan’s lips moved along his hipbone, and he hesitated for a moment, drawing out the anticipation, before deliberately bypassing Stephen’s eager cock and moving on down his strong thighs.  
  
“Ryan! God damn it…”  
  
“Language, darling,” Ryan commented mildly, his voice slightly muffled against Stephen’s skin. “All good things come to those who wait.” Even though he couldn’t see his lover’s face, he could picture the petulant pout that would be gracing Stephen’s mouth right about now, and he resisted the urge to laugh. Neither of them were strangers to these kind of games, and yet Stephen never seemed to learn how to play them properly.  
  
Which, of course, only made it easier for Ryan to drive him completely crazy.  
  
Speaking of… Ryan knew there was one sure fire way to get his lover all hot and bothered. Well, _more_ hot and bothered, he corrected himself with amusement.  
  
Pressing a couple more kisses to the softer skin on the inside of Stephen’s thighs, he then lifted his head to take another look at Stephen, the sight sending a bolt of arousal straight to his cock. Exerting the willpower born of years spent in the armed forces, he ignored the instinct that demanded he just take his pleasure from Stephen right now, and instead let his hand skim up Stephen’s thigh towards his groin, all the while watching the reactions of Stephen’s face.  
  
The hope was easy to distinguish as Ryan’s hand neared its goal, and Ryan felt a flash of satisfaction when Stephen’s features contorted and a moan dropped from his lips as Ryan took his balls in his hand, rolling them gently in his palm.  
  
“Ryan…” The plea was choked, and still hopeful, eliciting another flash of desire in Ryan. He knew he would never get tired of watching Stephen in situations like this. He’d never had a lover who was so unashamed in his reactions to sex, and Ryan found it quite a turn on.  
  
But he still wasn’t willing to give Stephen what he wanted _quite_ yet, and he bent his head again, his tongue darting out to swipe against Stephen’s balls, before it followed his fingers as they dipped between Stephen’s legs and ran along the cleft between his buttocks.  
  
Stephen whimpered as Ryan’s fingers spread his cheeks, allowing him access to the puckered hole. Ryan smiled evilly, knowing that Stephen couldn’t see the expression. This was one of Stephen’s favourite things, although Ryan knew that by itself it wasn’t enough to allow him to come. Stephen knew it too, but that didn’t stop a renewal of his breathless pleading.  
  
“Ryan, _please_. Just…god…”  
  
Again, Ryan hesitated for a moment, and then his tongue flickered out to tease lightly at Stephen’s flesh, drawing another whimper, and then a deeper groan as he lapped again, more firmly this time. Then, spreading Stephen wider, he pressed just the tip of his tongue inside the impatient body.  
  
“Fuck, yes…”  
  
Ryan drew back momentarily. “Like that, don’t you?”  
  
“Don’t stop!” was the outraged response.  
  
“Again, I remind you that you’re not the one giving orders round here.” But Ryan nonetheless obligingly bent his head to his task again. Playing with Stephen like this was just too much fun, even if the squirming and deep gasps from his lover were now making him painfully hard.  
  
Pushing past the tight ring of muscle again, he fucked Stephen with his tongue, bathing his hole with saliva and enjoying the litany of filth and pleas that Stephen was uttering in encouragement.  
  
The sound that came out of Stephen’s mouth when Ryan finally lifted his head again was part disappointment and part relief, and Ryan almost laughed at the conflict on his lover’s face. Shifting up the bed a little, he looked at Stephen, taking in the wild and desperate expression in his eyes, the disarray of his hair, the rise and fall of his chest as he panted heavily.  
  
“Do you know what I’m going to do now?” he asked conversationally.  
  
“God, Ryan… _please_ …”  
  
“I’m going to fuck you with no more preparation than that. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sweetie? You’d like to feel my cock pushing into your tight hot body, splitting you apart until you can’t take it any more.”  
  
Stephen nodded jerkily, clearly beyond any more coherent speech.  
  
“All right, then. For once, your wish is my command.” Reaching out, Ryan snagged the pot of lube he’d left ready on the bedside cabinet. He might be leaving Stephen unprepared, knowing that Stephen liked the spice of pain in his sex, but he wasn’t willing to let the game proceed too far.  
  
Still, he slicked himself with the minimum of lube he thought he could get away with, touching himself lightly as his cock responded eagerly to the sensation, and then shifted himself until he was looming over Stephen. “Ready?”  
  
Stephen nodded again, a jerky toss of his head, and Ryan smiled, before leaning down to capture his lips in a hard kiss as he sheathed himself inside Stephen’s body in one smooth thrust.  
  
He felt rather than heard the sound Stephen made deep in his throat, and stilled for a moment, allowing his lover to adjust to the intrusion, before he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was still inside Stephen, before thrusting back in, hard.  
  
Stephen let out a loud gasp as the breath was expelled from his body by the force of Ryan’s thrust. And he was unable to get it back as the soldier set up a hard, fast, almost brutal rhythm, fucking him mercilessly, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long. His own need was singing in his veins, and he could almost taste his need to come. And he hadn’t been the one being teased and tortured for the last half-an-hour, he thought wryly to himself.  
  
“God, yes…so close…” Stephen was murmuring. “Come on, come on…”  
  
His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the feeling of Ryan pounding into him, and thus he didn’t see Ryan’s evil smile, or notice as Ryan re-balanced himself on one arm so he could reach between their bodies and wrap his fingers around the base of Stephen’s cock.  
  
Stephen’s eyes few open as he mewled desperately. “Ryan! No, please…”  
  
“Not quite yet, sweetie,” Ryan grunted, his rhythm faltering as he felt his balls start to tighten. For a moment he wondered is Stephen would use the safe word _now_ , his wild and desperate expression almost pained in its intensity.  
  
But Stephen kept his mouth resolutely shut, and the knowledge that his lover trusted him that much was enough to tip Ryan over the edge, groaning loudly as he emptied himself inside Stephen’s body. He only just managed to keep a grip on Stephen’s cock as he slumped on top of the other man, his arm twisted to an uncomfortable angle by his position.  
  
It was the awareness of Stephen’s body writhing desperately under him, once again trying to find some friction against Ryan, that made Ryan finally move, drawing himself up and back, his cock sliding from Stephen’s arse eliciting an involuntary noise from Stephen as he continued to thrash his body as much as the restraints at his wrists and ankles would allow.  
  
Surreptitiously, Ryan checked for blood, relieved to find none, although Stephen’s hole was red and stretched, and he probably wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for a while. A small smile crossed Ryan’s lips at the thought, and then he looked down at Stephen again.  
  
“You’d like to come now, wouldn’t you?” he asked.  
  
Stephen nodded emphatically.  
  
Ryan pretended to consider for a moment, playing with Stephen just a little bit more. Then he nodded too. “All right then.”  
  
Ryan realised his fingers from around the base of Stephen’s cock, intent on jerking his lover off hard and fast. But his loose grip had barely made it to the tip of Stephen’s cock before, with a choked off noise, Stephen came harder than Ryan had ever seen him come before, the cable ties straining as Stephen’s body arched upwards, ribbons of come shooting over his chest and stomach.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
The curse came from Ryan’s mouth, not Stephen’s, as he looked at his lover sprawled out before him. Stephen’s eyes were closed again, and his whole face was slack with satiation. His skin was flushed all over, and liberally anointed with his own come, not to mention Ryan’s now starting to slowly trickle out of his arse.  
  
All in all, he was quite the sight.  
  
“Oh my, what a pretty picture you make,” Ryan murmured. “What a shame I don’t have a camera.”  
  
Stephen opened his eyes with impressive speed for someone who looked liked they’d passed out a second previously. “You wouldn’t.” But the unmistakeable twitch his cock had given at Ryan’s words belied his protest.  
  
“Oh, I think I would,” Ryan replied. “But since I really _don’t_ have a camera, I suppose I’ll just have to make sure I fix the memory in my mind. This is definitely one to be brought out on high days and holidays.” Then he sighed with mock-regret. “I suppose I’d better get you cleaned up though.”  
  
“And you could untie me as well,” added Stephen hopefully.  
  
Ryan looked at him for a few more seconds, and then shook his head. “Not quite yet.” He held his breath, waiting to see if the safe word was uttered, but still nothing. Even though he knew Stephen must be starting to feel the discomfort in his shoulders and legs from having his limbs restrained for so long.  
  
Ryan tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of the silence, and then moved to settle himself between Stephen’s legs again.  
  
“I thought you were going to clean me up.” Stephen sounded confused.  
  
“Oh, I am.” Dipping his head, Ryan started to lap at one of the trails of come dribbling down Stephen’s thigh, following the trail of creamy liquid back up to Stephen’s wet, open hole. He felt Stephen keen quietly as he traced around the stretched, tender flesh, and he smiled a little before continuing with his task.  
  
There was still some fun to be had.


End file.
